The Walking Dead: Origins
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: A prequel to The Walking Dead: A Telltale Game Series. The story of the characters from season 1 and their lives up until the zombie apocalypse began.
1. Chapter 1: Kenny

**The Walking Dead: Origins**

**Chapter 1: Kenny**

**Hello, my fellow readers, Assassin's Creed Master here. I usually give the whole "Warning if you have not played/watched this contains spoilers" but this story is not really a spoiler. Alright, for those who have played The Walking Dead by Telltale Games, we did not really get a lot of background information on certain characters besides the small information they told us. So I decided to write this story based around their lives up to the apocalypse a prequel to season 1.  
**

**This story won't be that long, maybe around 4-5 chapters. Like a DLC to the game. But I had this idea for a while now, and with my other story _Fight for Survival_ on hold, I decided to start writing this one. **

**As usual, I am speaking too much as always. Enjoy the first chapter and feel free to drop a review or two. Would help a lot and I would appreciated it. **

* * *

During a quiet peaceful afternoon in the outskirts of Memphis, Tennessee, Kenny and his wife Katjaa and their son Kenny Jr (better known as "Duck") was now making their way home back to Fort Lauderdale, Florida after visiting Katjaa's sister, Janet. Kenny concentrated on driving their pickup truck down the highway while Katjaa sat in the passenger's seat with Duck in the middle.

However, Kenny could not help but notice the roads looked a bit deserted at the moment. Surely the highway would be filled with traffic, right? But there were barely any cars on the road. Although Kenny was not complaining, of course. Now he could got home quicker a lot sooner than he though.

While he was driving, Kenny was too focused on the road that he did not notice his son yapping like usual or the fact they were low on gas. It was only until the light started blinking when he realized. "Need to get gas. Hope there's a gas station nearby."

"There's one about two miles up the road." Katjaa replied while she eyed the map that she had been looking at during their ride home. She recalled the last time Kenny claimed he knew the way home, and this got them lost. She sure was not going to let history repeat itself again, and this is the exact reason she brought a map this time. "It's called "_Gil's Pitstop_"."

"Good. We'll fill up there." Kenny replied, shifting his eyes up towards his rearview mirror where he noticed a car coming up behind him, coming fast than usual. "Hey, he's going kinda fast, don't you, think-"

Kenny did not have the time to finish when the car when speeding past him, almost knocking him off the road. He growled angrily as he shoved his hand onto the horn. "Stupid asshole! Is he trying to kill us?!"

"Drivers these days." Katjaa mumbled, taking her arms from around Duck after she grabbed him in a protective manner just in case they crashed. She watched as the car drove away at max speed, wondering what the rush was. The roads were almost completely clear.

The family continued driving down the highway as nighttime slowly arrived with Kenny almost falling asleep at one point. Katjaa offered to take over, but he assured her that he was all right. Eventfully, Kenny made it to _Gil's Pitstop _and pulled along inside towards the gas pumps, and trio exited the vehicle.

"Kenny, I'm going to go and get some coffee from that diner." Katjaa said while Kenny opened up the gas tank door and placed the hose inside. "Ducky, stay with your father."

"Okay Mom." Duck nodded while his mother proceeded towards the diner that was still open this time of day. He began to run around in circles a few feet away from his father with his arms spread out as wide as they would go like he was impersonating an airplane. "Weeee! Look at me, Dad!"

Kenny merely chuckled at his son's enthusiastic tone. It always made his day when Duck did all those dumb things like running around everywhere he went, never know when to be quiet, and always getting himself into mischief. What a good boy he was.

Kenny wiped his forehead while he kept an eye on the meter. However, he could not help but take note that there was not that many people around. Even at this time, there ought to be at least a couple of people and cars around the eyes. "Whew, what a day."

Kenny proceeded his way towards the diner to see how much the gas was going to cost him, leaving his car to fuel up while he did so.

Duck was nearby and finally finished tiring himself out from playing with himself, and ran towards his father. He was only a few feet away from his father but froze when something, or someone had grabbed his shoulder's tightly and yanked him back, causing him to panic and cry out for help. "DAD! DA-A-A-A-A-A-A-D!"

Kenny swiftly turned around the second he heard his son's cries and charged towards the man grabbing his son, and he immediately assumed the man was trying to kidnap him. "Get your fucking hands off my boy!" he reached the man in a matter of two seconds, and with one strong hit, he punched the man directly in his face, knocking him down and causing him to release his grip in Duck.

Kenny was not finished yet. He grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him up to his feet and proceeded to savagely beat him down. "Nobody touches my fucking son!"

After he was finished beating down the man, he hugged Duck in a protective manner while he kept his angered expression towards the man. His expression changed into a shocked one when he noticed that this man was no ordinary man. He looked dead! His skin was torn and dry, his eye balls looked completely white, and his torso was skinny as the average body should be. What in the world was that thing?

The man snarled as it leaned up and tried to grab them both, but a direct kick from Kenny's foot sent him back down again. Kenny picked up Duck and quickly ran back towards the truck where Katjaa came running towards them, obviously attracted by Duck's screams.

"Kenny, what's happening?!" Katjaa asked in a worried tone.

"This guy, h-h-he grabbed Duck, h-he weren't human. I-I-I don't know, uh, I. " Kenny stuttered to get his words out to explain what just happened in simple terms. He turned his attention towards the road and was shocked to see a couple of more people walking towards them who resembled a lot like the man he just saw. "T-There's more of them! Back to the truck!"

Kenny carried Duck as he and Katjaa ran back towards their pickup truck. He was too much in shock to even realize the gas tank was not full, and to even remember he did not pay the bill for the gas, but even if he did, he didn't really care right now. All he cared about was escaping.

The second he was in the truck, he locked both the doors and immediately turned his keys into the ignition and stepped his foot onto the pedal, speeding out of gas station and back onto the main road.

* * *

The family remained silent as Kenny did not dare stop the truck under any circumstances. They had been driving for four and a half hours straight, passing dead bodies and a lot of people who begged for them to stop, but Kenny was not take any chances. Eventually, they made it into Rural Georgia, but it was now extremely dark, and Kenny finally gave in and needed a place to stop for the night.

As Kenny drove, he heard a rattling noise coming from his engine. He must have overheated the engine from driving too fast and driving non-stop. "Oh, shit! Engine's cutting out."

Katjaa looked out of their window for any sign of life out there, but they seemed to be in empty area. However, fortune shined upon them when she noticed a building not too far from them. She tugged Kenny's arm to gain his attention. "Kenny, look. There's a building over there. I think it's a farm."

"Well, we ain't got any much choice for tonight, hon." Kenny agreed as he pulled into the dirt road that led towards the farm. He kept his foot pressed against the gas pedal, determined to get there before the engine cut out.

After a couple more minutes passed, Kenny pulled up into the farm whilst observing the house, realizing someone was home when he saw lights were on. He exited his pickup truck but order his family to stay here just in case. "Stay here, hon. I'll go and look for help."

Kenny proceed towards the house door but froze in his steps when a man stepped out form the house, armed with a Remington 870 shotgun. He raised his hands in the air, even though the man was not aiming his gun towards them yet. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Not here for trouble."

The man holstered his weapon for now as he remained silent for a moment. He had grey hair with a grey beard; he wore green overalls across his body, he looked Caucasian-American, and to top it off, he looked around in his late fifties. "What are you doing on my farm?"

Kenny was about to answer with the truth, but would he really believe him if he told him the dead were awake and were killing the living? He told half the truth for now while slowly lowering his hands down to his sides. "A bit of chaos going on at the moment. My trucks got a bit of a problem, and me and my family don't think it's safe to continue driving at night. We were just looking for a place to stay for the night, is all."

The man thought about his request for a moment as he placed his gun down and rested it against the wall. He placed his hands to his hips while focusing his attention towards the woman and boy in the pickup truck, and then shifting his attention back towards Kenny. "All right, you can stay for a little while until you fix your truck, but that don't mean you get a free ride. I don't run no bread and breakfast. There's no room in the house, so the barn will be the best I can give you."

"That's fine. Thank you, much appreciated." Kenny thanked, taking off his hat for a moment and wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "I'm Kenny. That's my son Kenny Junior and my wife Katjaa."

"I'm Hershel." the man introduced himself, too while he remembered what Kenny had told him about his truck. "So, got a couple of engine problems?"

"Yeah, kept cutting out on the way here. But don't worry, I'll have it fixed as soon as possible and we'll be out of your hair." Kenny reassure, placing his cap back onto his head.

"All right. I'll get something for you and your family to sleep on." Hershel replied, retrieved his shotgun as he walked back inside the house.

As a few minutes passed, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck settled themselves into the barn on some mattresses with bed covers. It was not the best place to be sleeping, but it was better than nothing. Duck was asleep in a matter of seconds, but his parents were still awake for a few more moments.

As they got comfortable, Kenny shifted his attention over towards Katjaa and reached out his hand, placing it upon Katjaa's while he gave her a reassuring smile. "Honey, everything's going to be all right, you know. This whole thing's going to blow over before you know it."

"I know, Kenny. I have hope that it will." Katjaa agreed, resting her head in her arms as she rolled over on her side. "Goodnight, Kenny."

"Goodnight, Katjaa." Kenny bidden her farewell for the night as he got himself comfortable, hoping someone would be able to sort this situation out before it got out of control.

* * *

**And that brings us to the end of the first chapter, folks, and this was the story of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. I hope you all enjoyed this prequel beginning so far. If so, stay tuned for chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2: Carley

**The Walking Dead: Origins**

**Chapter 2: Carley**

**Here's chapter 2, ladies and gentlemen and here we shall discover the life of Carley up until the apocalypse began. I gave her my own last name for this chapter because of her job. You'll see why when you read. Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

It was peaceful afternoon in the town of Macon, Atlanta in perfect timing for the International Cherry Blossom Festival. A young news reporter in her late twenties named Carley Mayman had just arrived at the festival with the rest of her news crew for WABE in Atlanta.

With her were her screw, and her producer Kate, whom she extremely disliked. Her co-worker Steve was usually with them, but he was somewhere else doing his job as a radio broadcaster. Truth be told, she wanted to do a report on the Lee Everett story, a man who had killed a state senator for sleeping with his wife, but for now, she had to follow her orders.

Carley prepared herself and remember her lines when she was about to be filming live. She recalled the last time she did a live show where she ended up messing up her lines that caused Kate to yell at her. Boy did she hate her.

The film crew had just finished adjusting the camera and boom microphone when it was time for them to film.

Carley got in the position she usually stood in, standing a couple of feet away from the camera with her microphone in her hand. She cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

"Carley, don't fuck up your lines this time!" Kate warned in a harsh tone, folding her arms together as she stood by their news van. "Mess it up and you're fired!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Carley assured, deep down, she felt like she wanted to just throw this microphone at her boss but what good what that do? She'd be fired and charged for assault. Like always, she kept calm and stared towards the camera.

"All right...We're live in three...Two...One..." the camera man paused and aimed his fingers towards Carley, giving her the signal to go.

"This is Carley Mayman, reporting live at the International Cherry Blossom Festival here in Macon. As you can see behind me, it looks like this year's festival is going to be a good one to remember. If you look behind me, you will see the beautiful pink colored trees and many residents from here in Macon to join this wonderful event. And if you look over there...You...Can...See..." Carley began to trail off when her eyes met something horrifying that the rest of her team did not seem to notice.

A couple of people were behind her crew and were making their way towards them, but they were not just ordinary people. They looked...They looked like they were dead! Their skins were torn and dry, their eye balls looked completely white, and their torsos were skinny as the average body should be. Those things snarled as they limped towards her crew.

The camera man was puzzled to why she had just stopped and signaled her to continue, but she stood there, frozen like a statue.

Kate was extremely annoyed to her actions that she wanted to scream. She angrily pointed her finger towards Carley whilst she began to yell at her. "Un-fucking-believable. You can't do anything right, Carley! You know, you're-"

"LOOK OUT!" Carley screeched, dropping her microphone and taking a couple of steps back. Her expression was too horrified to do anything further.

Kate swiftly turned around, but was too late to move when one of those monsters grabbed onto her and knocked her towards the ground and bit its teeth into her chest, ripping out her insides as it began devouring her.

With her last act of her strength, Kate screamed for help whilst she punched the undead monster biting into her, but there was nothing no-one could do to save her. She fell motionlessly to the floor as a second walker joined in on the feast and dug its hands into her stomach, ripping out her insides with its bare hands.

Almost seconds later after Kate had been devoured; more of those things emerged from out of nowhere and caught them off guard, biting into their flesh as they knocked most of them down to the ground.

Carley felt like she was going be sick after witnessing all of this. She turned towards the rest of her crew who had either been murdered by these things or had run off in order to save themselves. She turned around back towards the festival when she heard screams coming from there, and to her shock, there was more of those things lurking around the area, chasing the living.

"Oh, my God." Carley gasped, taking a few steps from the horrifying sight when a couple of those things were advancing towards her. She turned around and prepared to run away, but her escape was cut short when another one of those things stood only a foot away from her. She attempted to run, but the monster grabbed her and tackled both of them towards the ground.

She screamed as she placed her hands against its shoulders and attempted to hold him back. "NO! Help! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she tried with all her might to prevent this thing from biting her, but no matter how hard she tried, this thing was stronger than she was and more of them were advancing towards her.

The monster on top of her opened its jaws and prepared to take a bite out of her neck. Carley was beginning to lose hope that she was going to get out this alive, but nevertheless, she continued trying to hold it back.

The thing on top of her was close to taking a bite out of her jaws, and Carley closed her eyes. However, she opened them again when she felt the heavy weight of that monster had lightened up completely. She watched as her savior pulled that monster away and by the scruff of its neck and tossed it aside.

The man who had just rescued her from certain death leaned down and offered his hand to her to which Carley had accepted immediately. He looked around in his late twenties, he had short brown hair with a fringe hairstyle, and his ethnicity seemed to be Caucasian-American. He wore a light green shirt, brown shorts, and was a little overweight.

"Are you all right?" he asked whilst he and the girl he just saved took a few steps away from the rest of those monsters.

"Jesus, you saved my life." Carley replied, expression her full gratitude towards him. She watched as the rest of her crew was now dead, and this left her quite sad. She had known them for a long time. "Oh my...The crew..."

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do." he apologized as he ran down the road, but before he made sure she was following him.

Carley had made sure she had her purse with her before she followed him down the road, desperate to get away from those things as soon as possible. She caught up to him whilst they were running, not daring to look back at those things. "What the fuck are those things? They killed me crew and tried to eat me!"

"I have no idea, but I know they can't run which is good." the man admitted as they both ran around the block, but to their surprise, they encountered more of those things along the way. "Oh, God."

Carley surveyed the area for a moment to search for something useful, but there was nothing nearby she could find useful. However, her eyes met a dead body laying a few feet away from them that looked like he used to be a cop. She ran towards the dead corpse and began to search inside its pockets.

"Um, hey lady, I'm not trying to rush you, but I think we should keep moving." the man suggested whilst he took a few steps away from the monsters limping towards.

Carley continued to search the cop's pockets and belt until she felt something hard in his pocket. She leaned her hand inside and retrieved his weapon: a Glock 17, and with it were a couple of rounds that she slid into her purse.

Now armed with a weapon, Carley ran back towards the man her saved her life moments ago and aimed her new weapon towards those monsters and opened fire on them. She had used firearms in the past when she got into bad situations. She was surprisingly a good shot, killing five of those things without missing once.

"Hey lady, not sure if this is the past time, but my name's Doug." he decided to introduce himself at this moment in time. He continued backing away, letting her kill those monsters.

"I'm Carley." she introduced herself in return before finally deciding to run away with Doug through the town of Macon. She had a gun at least, now, but it would be useless if she ran out of ammunition.

Doug surveyed the area they were in for a moment, looking for someone safe. He had only recently moved to Macon around two-months ago and did not have the chance to take a tour around the area. But as luck would have it, he spotted a drugstore only a couple of blocks down the road that he had seen a couple of times, but never actually went inside. "Follow me!"

Carley was not sure where he was taking them both, but if she wanted to live, she trusted Doug and followed him down the road towards the drugstore. As they were both, near the drugstore, Carley had suddenly froze when someone emerged from an alleyway beside them and she immediately mistaken him for one of those monsters, but he looked human.

He had short black hair but it was mostly covered by his blue and white cap with the initials "SW" written on. He looked around in his middle twenties and his ethnicity seemed to be Korean-American. He wore a brown jacket with a red shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Whoa, whoa, relax; I'm not one of them!" he assured, lowing his hands when the woman no longer held him at gun point. "My car is just down the road by that drugstore there. I was just looking for gas. I'm Glenn."

"I'm Carley, that's Doug." she introduced the two of them whilst she looked behind her to see how far those monsters were away from them.

Doug gave Glenn a small wave before he decided to ask about his vehicle. "Is your that pizza car just down the road there?"

"Yes! But it's low on gas and won't make it anywhere out the town." Glenn replied whilst he looked back down the way he came where his eyes met more of those things advancing towards him. "Um, mind if I stick with you guys?"

"Sure, come on!" Doug answered before it was time for the three of them to continue running towards the drugstore. "Quick, get inside!"

Without a second's hesitation, the trio burst inside the drugstore and closed the door behind them, hoping those things did not see them run inside. Now that they were out of harm's way, the trio took a couple of seconds' to rest for a moment. However, as luck would have it, it seems that they were not the only ones here.

Inside one of the rooms inside the drugstore, a young woman and an elderly man emerged, and by the looks of their faces, they did not look happy to see them. The woman had long brown hair, she looked around in her late twenties, and she looked Caucasian-American. She wore a dark brown vest and blue jeans.

As for the elderly man, he had grey hair; he looked around in his late fifties, and looked Caucasian-American, and had s surprisingly big nose. He wore a blue polo shirt and beige pants.

"Who the fuck are you people?" the woman inquired, immediately that got the impression she was a jerk.

"Wait, you're not the Everett's, are you?" Glenn asked, remembering the names of the people who owned this place. He never went in there before, but heard their names after living here for so long.

The old man was about to say something, but the woman placed her bad back and beckoned for him to not say or do anything. She spoke first to the three strangers, now in a calmer tone. "They're dead...We found their bodies in the office back there...Had to drag them out."

"Oh...My gosh." Carley silently gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Jesus..." Glenn sighed; shocked to how bad this situation had got when it only just began.

The woman decided to introduce herself since she had the feeling they were planning to stick around for a little while, and she was in no mood for herself and her father to start a fight. "I'm Lilly. This is my dad, Larry."

"I'm Carley."

"I'm Glenn."

"And I'm Doug."

"All right, first things first. That door stays shut no matter what, got that!?" she ordered in a bossy tone that the trio did not seem to take a liking too, but nevertheless, they decided to nod their heads in agreement. "Good. Whoever owned this place, boarded it up good. We should be safe."

"Yeah, got it." Carley assured.

"Now if you going to stay help us find the fucking keys to that pharmacy." Larry requested, marching over towards the security gates that blocked off the pharmacy. He attempted to pull it open with his bare hands, but he was not strong enough.

Carley placed her purse on the counter whilst she decided to try and get settled in since they might be there for a while. But she was worried about those monsters barging through the doors. She noticed a pair of security gates outside that looked strong enough to hold them back. "Anyway we can lock those gates outside?"

"We found a combination lock in one of the draws, but we don't know the code." Lilly replied, throwing the combination lock over towards Glenn, whom caught it, but was unsure what to do with it. "If those things find us, THEN we put the lock on."

Carley nodded in agreement whilst she turned her interest over towards a radio on the counter that caught her interest. If she could get it working, then she may be able to hear what was going on out there. She approached the radio and attempted to turn it on, but it was not working.

As much as that frustrated her, she was still thankful to be alive because of Doug. Since she would be here for a while, Carley decided to work on that radio for a while. As for Doug and Glenn, they searched the store for anything useful to help Larry with the pharmacy.

She was still in shock to what she witnessed today: the dead roaming around, her boss and news crew being killed in front of her, and almost being killed by one of those things. This certainly would be a day she would remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

** And chapter 2 of The Walking Dead: Origins is completed, folks, and that was the story of Carley, Doug and Glenn and how I think they got into the drugstore. Stay tuned for chapter 5.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lilly

**The Walking Dead: Origins**

**Chapter 3: Lilly**

**Hello my fellow Walking Dead readers. I apologize for taking a couple of days, I was a little busy with some things, you all know what I mean. I was also making a video about the mistakes in The Walking Dead Game Season 1. But the chapter is here now.**

**This is the story of Lilly, but there won't be that much to go on since there's not much information regarding Lilly's life up to the apocalypse, but I did what I can.**

**All right, now I am just speaking too much. Enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

During a peaceful afternoon near the small town of Macon, a young woman named Lilly and her father Larry were stuck in a traffic jam just on the outskirts of Macon. They were on their way to the International Cherry Blossom Festival, but they were now stuck on the highway and could only wait until things got moving again.

Larry, whom was sitting in the passenger seat opened up the window and shook his fist in the air, yelling out in frustration and anger. "Get a fuckin move on! I ain't getting any younger!"

Lilly attempted to keep her father calm before he pushed himself too far. She sometimes wished that her father was still the same happy man he was a few months back. "Dad, please, calm down. Your heart, remember?"

Larry wanted to continue screaming out in rage, but he took his arm back into the car and shut the window. He took a deep breath and kept himself calm before shifting his attention to his daughter, whom he loved and cherished. "Sorry, pumpkin. I just hate this traffic jams."

"It's okay, Dad." Lilly assured with a slight smile across her face, but deep down inside, she was extremely concerned for her father.

He used to be an army commander when he was a little younger, but he was forced to retire due to heart problems and was forced to take nitroglycerine pills regularly. And to make matters worse, a couple of months back, Larry's wife Miranda had passed away due to an illness that could not be cured. Since then, Larry had changed to a completely different man.

Whilst they were waiting for the traffic to start moving again, Larry checked his pockets for his pills when it was time for him to take them. He tipped the last couple of pills out from the bottle and swallowed them down. "I'm out of pills, Lilly."

"We'll stop off at a pharmacy when we get to Macon." Lilly replied, now a little concerned for her father if he got angry again. She knew if he suffered a heart attack, she had no way to help him and might not be able to get him to a hospital. The best thing she could do was keep him calm.

Lilly shifted her attention towards her rear-view mirror when she saw a few people limping towards her car and many others. She immediately took action and locked the doors, prepared for the worse.

Larry had also noticed this and turned back to see what was happening. He was shocked to see these people were banging against cars, either trying to get inside by force or merely trying to scare them. "What the fuck are those bunch of morons doing?"

"Relax, Dad, I'll handle it." Lilly assured as she unlocked the door and stepped outside her car, closing the door behind her. She approached one of the people whom were banging against a car behind her that caused the driver to get out and run away.

She was not afraid to speak up though. She had handled people far worse than a couple of jokers. Or so she thought she had, at least. "Hey buddy, what's your beef!?"

A couple of the people banging against the cars shifted their attention over towards Lilly and began limping towards her, making some groans like they were in pain.

Lilly was unsure on what to do next, but when these people got closer in view, her expression changed from angry into a shocked and fearful one when she could see them in full detail. Those people were not ordinary people. They looked like they were dead! Their skins were torn and dry, their eye balls looked completely white, and their torsos were skinny as the average body should be.

Whatever those monsters were, some of them advanced towards Lilly whilst snarling and groaning.

Lilly stood in shock for a moment but she ran back towards her car and got back inside into the driver's seat, closing the door behind her whilst doing so. She immediately turned her keys into the ignition, but out of the all the days she owned this car, today was the day it refused to start. "Come on!"

"Lilly, what the fuck is going on!?" Larry inquired in a somewhat angry yet fearful tone.

Before Lilly could answer her father's question, she screamed when one of those monsters stood inches away from her outside her car and banged against the window. "Shit, AH!"

Larry had also panicked when one of those monsters were standing outside behind the door, hanging against the window to try and get them. Thank the Lord he closed the window when he did. "W-W-W-What the fuck!?"

"Start you fucking piece of shit!" Lilly cursed as she continued to try and start the engine, but it refused to start. She angrily punched her hand against the car wheel in frustration and fear. "Come on, start!"

One more time, Lilly attempted to start the engine, and this time, she turned the keys and pressed her foot down against the gas simultaneously, and could not be more relieved to hear the engine roar to life. She immediately turned off the highway and drove off the road, desperate to get as far away from those monsters as she could.

Larry was almost as shocked as his daughter was when witnessing what had just occurred. He did a quick look behind them to see if those things were following them, but to his relief, they seemed to be busy with other people on the highway, but the good thing was those monsters couldn't exactly run. "What in the fuck just happened?!"

"Dad, we have to get to Macon. Maybe we can call the police while were now." Lilly suggested whilst she kept her eyes focused in front of her to make sure she did not hit anything they may cause her car to stop. After all, this vehicle was not exactly made for off-road. "Just try to relax, Dad."

Larry was nowhere near relaxed after that he just witnessed, but for the sake of his daughter, he made it look like he was calm and kept a level head. He leaned back against the seat and folded his arms together. "I was an army commander for a long time and I have never seen anything this crazy. Those things looked like...Dead people walking from all those movies you see."

"Zombies?" Lilly corrected for him. She agreed with this.

"Yeah, zombies." Larry confirmed.

"We should still find some medicine for you, Dad." Lilly suggested, willing to take care of her father anyway possible before putting her own needs for herself. "Let's just get to Macon first."

It took Lilly around fifteen-minutes until she made it to Macon, but unfortunately, her car had broken down just a few feet away from the town and now she and her father were forced to continue on foot. She knew Macon quite well after her regularly visits and figured she could find her way around easily.

* * *

Once Lilly and Larry were in Macon, to their horror, there was more of those monsters roaming around the area, but not as many as before. The duo stuck together and avoided any contact with those monsters.

Before long, Lilly walked around a corner of a building to a street where there were not any of those monsters walking around. And to her relief, there was a drugstore just down below. It was quite obvious since it had the word "Drugs" on top of the building in a huge red letters. "Dad, there's a pharmacy just down there. We can get you some pills and maybe hold up in there for a while."

"Anywhere is better than out here." Larry admitted, doing a quick survey around the area to see if there were any of those things lurking around the area, but they were in the clear for now. "Let's go."

Lilly did one more check to make sure they were in the clear before she began to run towards the drugstore, but she had to keep a fair pace due to her dad not being able to move as fast as he could when he was younger.

The second they reached the drugstore, the two immediately departed in through security gates and through the doors that were still left open. As they went inside and shut the door behind them, a lone walker attempted to reach out for the two living people that went past him, but he was trapped under fallen power line lamp post and could not do anything about it.

Lilly took a couple of breaths once they were safe for now and hidden out of plane sight. However, she surveyed the store and was relieved to see the windows were boarded up, preventing anyone from seeing them from the outside. But she had to admit she would feel a lot safer if those security gates were.

Whilst she did that, Larry had spotted the area where all the medication was located and walked over to investigate, but to his annoyance, he was prevented from entering by a security gate. "Oh, fuck it's locked."

Lilly finished catching her breath back before she joined her father to see what was wrong. She hummed and placed her hand upon her hip, unsure on how they were both going to get in there. "The keys might be around here somewhere." she shifted her attention towards a door by the shop counter. "Let's look in there, Dad."

Lilly was about to go inside, but her father went first and insisted that he go inside first just in case things went wrong. He opened the door slowly and poke his head through the door, only to see the room looked clear that gave him the confidence to open it fully. But his eyes seem to miss what was lying on the ground. "Jesus..."

"Dad...?" Lilly questioned as she followed him into the office, but what she saw next had almost caused Lilly to vomit. "Oh...My God."

Lying on a dirty mattress was two dead elderly couple whom looked around in their late sixties and presuming the owners of this store. A lot blood was smeared around them both that looked horrifying for anyone to see.

Larry was also shocked by what he just witnessed, but he immediately took action when he saw a backdoor that he presumed led to an alleyway. He grabbed one of the bodies by their hands and began to drag them towards the door.

Lilly was slightly surprised by what her father was doing, that caused her to speak up towards him. "Dad, you should have some respect for the dead!"

"I do, Lilly!" Larry assured in a somewhat snappy tone. He explained his actions as he held the body up with one hand whilst he used the other one to open the door. "Like we said: those things are like zombies. Zombies were dead but they come back, remember? We can't risk them coming back as one of them. We'll be safe, trust me."

Lilly still thought it was ungrateful to drag corpses out like this, but she saw her father's point and gave him the benefit of the doubt. She decided to search the table that was pressed against a metal for anything useful. She searched through all the doors, but the only thing she found useful was a combination lock that could be helpful if they needed to close those gates. But then again, there was no clue inside the draw to what the combination code was.

Before long, Larry had finished dragging out the bodies that did not take him much effort due to his strength and he walked back into the drugstore. He closed the alleyway door behind him and blocked it off using a shelf just in case they were discovered.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?" Lilly inquired, concerned for her father's health, especially after what they had just been through.

"I'm fine, Lilly." Larry assured as he shifted his attention back towards the metal door that looked like it would lead them into the pharmacy. "Now, let's get-"

Larry did not get to finish his sentence when the sound of the front door opening and then closing again in a matter of seconds had shot through his eardrums. "What the fuck! They got in?!"

"They're not smart enough to open doors, Dad. We better go and check it out." Lilly suggested, she too had heard someone coming inside. She marched outside the office and back into the pharmacy with her father where her eyes met three people, whom must have also trying to escape from those monsters. How bad did this situation get?

The first one was a woman who looked around in her middle twenties. She had medium dark brown hair, and her ethnicity seemed to be Caucasian-American. She wore a long sleeve white shirt and a long black pencil skirt.

The second one was a man who looked around in his late twenties. He had short brown hair with a fringe hairstyle, and his ethnicity seemed to be Caucasian-American. He wore a light green shirt, brown shorts, and was a little overweight.

The third and last one was another man who looked around in his middle twenties. He had short black hair but it was mostly covered by his blue and white cap with the initials "SW" written on and his ethnicity seemed to be Korean-American. He wore a brown jacket with a red shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Lilly inquired, immediately demanding answers from these strangers.

"Wait, you're not the Everett's, are you?" the Korean man asked, obviously he seemed to know the owners here.

Larry was about to say something, but Lilly placed her hand back and beckoned for him to not say or do anything. She spoke first to the three strangers, now in a calmer tone. "They're dead...We found their bodies in the office back there...Had to drag them out."

"Oh...My gosh." the woman silently gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Jesus..." the Korean man sighed; shocked to how bad this situation had got when it only just began.

Lilly decided to introduce herself since she had the feeling they were planning to stick around for a little while, and she was in no mood for herself and her father to start a fight. "I'm Lilly. This is my dad, Larry."

"I'm Carley."

"I'm Glenn."

"And I'm Doug."

"All right, first things first. That door stays shut no matter what, got that!?" Lilly ordered in a bossy tone that the trio did not seem to take a liking too, but nevertheless, they decided to nod their heads in agreement. "Good. Whoever owned this place, boarded it up good. We should be safe."

"Yeah, got it." Carley assured.

"Now if you going to stay help us find the fucking keys to that pharmacy." Larry requested, marching over towards the security gates that blocked off the pharmacy. He attempted to pull it open with his bare hands, but he was not strong enough.

Carley placed her purse on the counter whilst she decided to try and get settled in since they might be there for a while. But she was worried about those monsters barging through the doors. She noticed a pair of security gates outside that looked strong enough to hold them back when you came inside. "Anyway we can lock those gates outside?"

"We found a combination lock in one of the draws, but we don't know the code." Lilly replied, throwing the combination lock over towards Glenn, whom caught it, but was unsure what to do with it. "If those things find us, THEN we put the lock on."

Carley nodded in agreement whilst she turned her interest over towards a radio on the counter that caught her interest.

Now that they had their orders, Lilly proceeded to search around the store for anything she could use to help her father get into the pharmacy. She was unsure on how these entire events were going to turn out after witnessing the undead attacking the living, but she had the feeling everything was going to be okay as soon as the government would take action. For now, all she could do was hide, protect her father until this whole situation blew over.

* * *

**And that was the story of Lilly and Larry, ladies and gentlemen, and fans of The Walking Dead. Stay tuned for chapter 4 where we will hear the story of one of our favorite characters, the deuteragonist of season 1 and the protagonist of season 2...**

**Clementine.**


	4. Chapter 4: Clementine

**The Walking Dead: Origins**

**Chapter 4: Clementine  
**

**Ladies and gentlemen, and readers and writers, today I give you the story of Clementine. Hope you all enjoy the story. Thanks for reading so far. I always got the feeling not a lot of people liked prequels.**

**Nevertheless, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Today could not be a better in Rural Georgia. The sun was shining, sending a beautiful orange mist throughout the sky, the area was peaceful and everyone was in a good mood. It was not always peaceful due to the fact the Interstate 85 highway made a lot of traffic background noise on a daily basis, but today was a change and not one car could be heard.

In a small residential neighborhood near a wooded forest, a young eight-year-old girl named Clementine played by herself in the backyard of her garden.

With her was her babysitter; a young woman in her late teenage years named Sandra, whom Clementine's parents, Diana and Ed, had hired to watch Clementine whilst they were away for their vacation in Savannah.

Whilst Clementine began to play on her own, Sandra was inside the the house, making a sandwich for Clementine's lunch. She liked taking care of Clementine, always imagining her to be like to the little sister she never had. They both even played a game where they pretended to be sisters sometimes.

Before long had passed, Sandra finished making Clementine's lunch and placed the plate and it's contents on to the dining table. She turned around and proceeded towards the glass door. "Clementine! You're lunch is ready!"

"Okay, Sandra, thank you!" Clementine called in return as she placed down her toy teapot and ran back towards her house. She sat up against the dining table and began to eat her lunch politely.

Sandra was about to sit down on the couch and watch some TV for a while, but she halted to a stop when she heard what sounded like someone screaming outside. "What the fuck..." she mumbled quietly for Clementine not to hear.

Slightly cautious, Sandra stood up and approached the front door to investigate to commotion outside. She turned back towards Clementine before she left to make sure the young girl was safe. "Clementine, stay here and don't leave, okay? I'm just going outside just for a moment."

"Okay." Clementine nodded, but she was uncertain on what was happening. Her parents never left her alone in the house before.

Sandra slowly opened the door and looked through the gap, surveying the area to see what was happening. She could not see anything for now and decided to open the door fully and step outside, closing the door behind her.

Now all alone, Clementine finished her lunch and decided to color for a while until Sandra had returned. She moved over towards the kitchen counter and began to draw a picture with some crayons. She decided to draw a picture of a pony.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Clementine was alarmed when she heard a loud screech from outside her home that sounded a lot like Sandra's.

Speaking of Sandra, the teenager had suddenly came spiriting inside the house, slamming the door behind her as she panted heavily. She clutched her hand against her arm for some unknown reason and ran into the kitchen.

Clementine could only watch in confusion as Sandra practically whacked open the cupboards and draws and pulled out as much food as she could, stuffing it all into an empty box. After that, Sandra ran out from the kitchen and outside towards Clementine's tree house, her expression full of fear and shock.

Clementine still looked puzzled as she got off the stool and walked outside and approached Sandra. "Are you okay, Sandra?"

Sandra threw the box of food up towards Clementine's tree house before she turned her attention towards the young girl standing before her. She suddenly knelt down to Clementine's face and placed her hands upon her shoulders, her face now looking serious. "Clementine, listen to me! Go up into your tree house and stay in there until your parents come home! Can you do that for me!?"

Clementine merely nodded in agreement, even despite the fact she never really liked that tree house, but she was grateful to her father for building it for her.

"Good. Just stay inside and don't come out for anything!" Sandra ordered in a loud and serious. She did not want to yell, but she had no choice. "I got to go!"

Before Sandra had departed, Clementine shifted her sight towards Sandra's left arm and noticed what looked like a bite mark in the center, bleeding quite heavily. Maybe that's why Sandra had requested Clementine go into her tree house: to go and see a doctor and make sure she was safe.

The second Sandra had ran back inside the house and closed the glass door behind her, Clementine climbed up towards her tree house and got inside, making sure she had the food with her. She sat huddled against the corner of her tree house, slightly afraid now that she was all alone outside.

She had nothing much in this tree house to do and wished she brought her coloring book. All she had was a pink sleeping bag, her box of food, one of her walkie-talkies and a hammer laying in the corner of her tree house that her dad must have left behind.

For now, all Clementine could do was wait until her parents or Sandra to return. She certainly hoped she would not be here for long.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Clementine had climbed into her tree house as Sandra requested, and she had not left since. She was extremely bored and did not have anything to do. But to her worry, she heard Sandra screaming a couple of times one day after she had been inside the house, but since then, only silence from her home.

But to pass most of the time, she used her walkie-talkie and pretended to talk to her mom and dad on it to make herself feel better. She had to admit it was a little silly, but no-one else was here and she did not care.

As Clementine rested on her sleeping bag, she gasped a little when she heard someone outside in her garden. Maybe it was Sandra, or better yet, her parents. She quietly made her way to the entrance/exit of her tree house and opened the wooden door slightly, just enough to see through it.

To her surprises, a man had emerged from around the side entrance of her home that led into the garden and made his way up towards the patio, and then proceeding towards the back door. Clementine looked through the glass to see inside the house and began speaking to himself.

"That's a nice TV in there." he admitted, leaning back up as he prepared to break inside.

Clementine was now even more worried on what was going to happen next. Not only was he planning to rob her parents TV, but what if Sandra was still inside? This man looked to be in his late thirties, meaning Sandra would never stand a chance against him.

Before the man could attempt to break inside, he panicked when he saw he was not only, and Clementine had also seen this. Two more people emerged from the same entrance the man had arrived from, but to Clementine's horror, they did not look like the kind of person you see everyday.

They looked...Horrible, hideous, and most importantly, dead! Their skins were torn and dry, their eye balls looked completely white, and their torsos were skinny as the average body should be. Whatever they were, they made groaning and snarling noises as they limped towards the man.

Clementine was scared when she saw this monsters roaming in her garden, but she was relieved when she saw those monsters had scared the man off and they even pursued him.

Clementine could not believe what she had witnessed. They looked like those monsters on the movies her parents forbid her to watch because of her age, but she did catch a glimpse of them a couple of times when she woke and came downstairs late at night.

Whatever those monsters were, Clementine had no intention of going face-to-face with them and decided to keep quiet until they were gone. She leaned back into her tree house and sat on top of her sleeping bag, silently wishing her parents were hear to protect her.

* * *

Two more days had passed since Clementine had been in her tree house and she was running low on food. She only had a few items left inside her box. But today was the day she decided to leave her tree house and search for help.

Once Clementine was out of her tree house, she was about to go towards the street to search for help, but she froze and was startled when the sound of a loud gunshot ran through her ears. She followed the source of the sound that sounded like it came from the forest just behind the fence in her garden.

She decided to go and investigate what was happening and hopefully, she found help. Her parents had always told her not to go into the forest as it was dangerous, but after witnessing those monsters in her garden the other day, she decided that every was dangerous at the moment.

Clementine exited her garden via the fence door and made her way into the forest, looking around the area to see if anyone was there. She made it towards a high spot in the forest and looked down below into the dark forest, despite the fact it was still in the afternoon.

Down below, she could just about make it a two men below. One of them was sitting up against a car that looked badly damaged, but as for the other man, he was laying motionlessly against the ground. She could not tell what was happening from the distance they were in.

The man sitting up against the car had called out to Clementine, waving his hand a couple of times whilst doing so. "HELP! Go get someone! There-There's been a shooting!"

Clementine turned around and ran back into her garden. She was going to get help like he requested, but instead, she retreated back into her tree house, still too afraid to go out into the open after witnessing those monsters the other day.

She still had no idea what she was going to do without anyone here to protect her, but hopefully, just hopefully, her parents or someone she knew would return to her home and protect her from whatever was happening lately.

* * *

**And that my fellow readers was the story of Clementine, or at least what I imagined it to be. I was going to end the story here, but I am considering doing Omid and Christa's story, and maybe go onto season 2 characters, but that would be tricky since there's not much information about them. **

**We'll see how it goes. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Christa

**The Walking Dead: Origins**

**Chapter 5: Christa**

**Well, everyone, here I bring you the story of Omid and Christa. There was not a lot of information on those two either and this chapter is quite short, but nevertheless, I did the best I could. **

**This may be the last chapter for this story. I was thinking of doing season 2 characters too, but there is not a lot of information on their lives up until the apocalypse. I will think about it and see what I can do.**

**But on other news, No Going Back release date has been announced for the 26th August and even has a trailer to it which I found very emotional and I play the episode, I will finally finish _Fight for Survival_. **

**And as perusal, I am speaking too much. Enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

Today could not a better day for families and friends to be enjoying a day out. The weather was perfect, birds were singing, the roads were almost clear, and overall, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except for a certain couple, that is.

Omid and his girlfriend Christa were arguing slightly whilst they were walking down the sidewalk, but their argument was not serious, more in a humorous way. They had just finished exploring inside one of the Civil War museums and were now making their way back to the next part of their tour.

"What was wrong with that museum, anyway?" Omid asked. "I thought it went pretty well."

"Pretty well?" Christa repeated, arching an eyebrow as she turned around and faced him for a moment. "Omid, you knocked a rare artifact off the shelf. We were lucky no-one caught us."

"It was an accident, Christa." Omid explained, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he tried to make reason for his actions. "I didn't mean to."

"The security rope was there for a reason." Christa clashed, her voice serious yet gentle whilst she was speaking to her boyfriend.

The two stopped for a moment when they came across a traffic walk and had to wait for the traffic lights to turn red.

Whilst they were waited, Christa lifted her foot up and rubbed her feet. After walking for too long, her feet were beginning to give out and felt like they could fall off any moment now. "I wish we didn't need to walk everywhere. I wish we still had the car, but someone had to get their license suspended. Twice..."

"Oh, don't tangle your hair over it." Omid told her as he tried to look on the bright side on their situation like usual. "We're going to get the bus we took when we left San Francisco. Besides, it wasn't my fault I got my license suspended. That guy shouldn't have been in the way."

"Been in the way?" Christa repeated, her expression changing into a surprised one. She sometimes wondered why she was still together with him. "Omid, you drove on the sidewalk and hit him. You were lucky he didn't want to press charges."

"Because it was an accident." Omid explained for a second time whilst he checked the traffic lights to see they were now red. He prepared to cross the road and was about to step off the sidewalk, but instead, he was yanked back by his girlfriend.

Both Omid and Christa fell down on their backs when a car came speeding down the road that would have ran Omid down if Christa had not pulled him out of harm's way in time. He sure got lucky this time.

"Whoa, that was a close one." Omid admitted as he stood back up and merely brushed off his jacket, seeming to be unaffected by the near death experience. "Thanks, babe."

"Who the hell drives like that?" Christa wondered whilst she too stood back up onto her feet.

Before Omid could reply, the sounds of loud screeching shot through both of their eardrums and startled the duo and ruined this peaceful afternoon they were sharing. They both jumped around to see many people were running around the area, screaming and panicking. But to their horror, what they saw next left them shocked and sad.

People that looked dead were attacking the living! They could not run and had to limp to chase their targets, but that did not stop them from attacking. Their skins were torn and dry, their eye balls looked completely white, and their torsos were skinny as the average body should be.

Christa and Omid could only watch as those monsters attacked the residents in this town. People were dead and those things were feeding on their corpses, people tried to run away, and some trapped in their cars as those monsters tried to break inside.

"What the fuck?" Omid cursed as he took a couple of couple of steps backwards.

"Oh, shit..." Christa was in slightly more shock than her boyfriend was, but she soon snapped out of her thoughts when she could see those monsters advancing towards them. "We got to move."

Without hesitation, the two began to run towards the direction that led out of the town. They had no idea what they were going to do now, but they sure did not want to stay here any longer than they needed to.

As they were running, Christa did not pay any attention to her surrounded and tripped over a dead corpse, landing flat down on her side, but she did not injure herself in anyway.

Omid had realized his girlfriend was no longer with him and did a U-turn, heading straight back for her before those monsters could. "Christa!"

As Christa recovered from her fall, she spotted next to her a weapon: a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol. She did not have much experience in firearms, apart from the time she and Omid went paintballing, but she picked it up nevertheless and immediately got back onto her feet.

Omid helped Christa up fully before the duo continued running away from those monsters. They had no idea what they were going to do now, but hopefully they could get back home before this situation got completely out of hand.

* * *

**That is the story of Omid and Christa. This might be the end and I will set the story progress to complete, but if I decide to continue, I will let you all know. Thanks for reading though. **

**Assassin's Creed Master out.**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, and Telltale Games.**

**The cast:**

**Gavin Hammon voice of Kenny**

**Cissy Jones voice of Katjaa**

**Max Kaufman voice of Kenny Jr. "Duck"**

**Nicole Vigil voice of Carley**

**Sam Joan voice of Doug**

**Nick Herman voice of Glenn**

**Nikki Rapp voice of Lilly**

**Terence McGovern voice of Larry**

**Melissa Hutchison voice of Clementine**

**(Unknown actress) voice of Sandra**

**Mara Junot voice of Christa**

**Owen Thomas voice of Omid**


End file.
